User blog:Jesterofgames/Character Vs Laharl Vs Mario
Welcome to character vs Where I take 2 Characters compaire them and see who would win in a fight Now why am i doing this as a blog and not a reguler death battle For 3 reasons 1 I can examin people who would help the combatants (if in wanted to) 2 I Can set my own rules for each match up To make it fair and 3 I dont have to to match ups that make sence Just fights i wanna do and any fights yall wanna see me do oh also ill do a little Omake insted of a fight at the end of Every blog Just For fun OH also Any and all Respect threads sites and videos i link are not mine and belong to there respective owners (not worried about copyright on a wiki but still) also Mario Belongs to nintendo and Laharl belongs to Nipponichi ink For my first fight Mario Nentindos heavy hitting mascot VS Laharl one of the strongest disgaea Overlords We will Not really Examin there history But heres a brife history on mario https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AejiiEgLnIE and as for laharl Sadly there are no Videos detaling his history So Lets move on Now i will examin 7 catagorys Strenght Speed Skills/techniqes Durablility Equipment Combat smarts And finally Out put lets examin Strenght There are 2 types of strenght LIfting strenght Which Helps in Several situations Including When you get into a clash Of fists or blades And helps out your striking strenght but doesnt really determin it And your striking strenght which well Determens out much Impact your fists or wepons have Unless your using a gun of course First Starting with mario's Lifting strenght and striking strenght (note The types of tons i am using For this blog is short tons) now as Examind in this Blog Mario http://www.ign.com/blogs/shaw98/2014/06/08/mario-can-pick-up-my-house-the-true-strength-of-mario Mario can lift over 2 billion Pounds however What would that translate to in terms of Tons well that would translate out to 101750961.608 short Tons Or over 100 Thousand Short tons quite impressive if i do say so my self and his striking strenght is also impressive As it can hurt bowswer who's durabllility is off the charts Id say bowsers durablility is Planet level atleast and Star level at most (mainly cause the solar system level feats could easily be outliners since there are only 3 in the ENTIER SEIRES) Laharl: Now onto Laharl and his lifting and striking strenght He doesnt really have that meny lifting feats Besides lifting at what i assume is lifting 40 by 40 by 12 feet of What i assume is Sandstone so That should be Over 1000 Short tons (Edit Laharls strength should be on par with an archers who's arrows can drag Pluto Mercury Saturn and Jupiter making His lifting strenght at minume over 600 Sextillion tons) However Is striking strenght is Far More Impressive As He can hit And even later on Oneshot people who can tank galaxy level + attacks (not quite multi galaxy but over galaxy level) To possably Low multi galaxy level attacks Which is insane Verdict: well Mario Easily takes it in lifting strenght (Edit due to Recent discover of a feat Laharl wins lifting strenght) However Laharls Striking strenght is so High it almost doesnt matter as Any hits mario throws at laharl would easliy Be counterd by his Large striking strenght even if we say bowser has solar system level durabillity So i have to give Strenght To laharl Moving onto speed There are 2 types of speed Reaction speed And Travle speed Travle speed helps you in Rushing your opponent Reaction speed helps you hit your oppent or block your opponent Mario: well mario doesnt have to meny speed feats So i can easily put his Travle speed at Superhuman That are cannon however he has Dodged lasers And lightning putting his reaction time pretty high Laharl: Laharl however has flewn to stars and destroyed multiple In well more or less a short time Heck even assuming he flew to the closest star and destroyed it in lets say 6 hours That would mean Laharl was traviling at 4213014971228 Miles per hour or in other words Over 6200 C (c= times light speed btw) Giving laharl a pretty impressive travle speed Now as for reaction speed He can dodge lasers that can Reach the edge of a galaxy in mere seconds A friend alredy calculated it to be around 6 Trillion C Giving Laharl REALLY REALLY IMPRESSIVE REACTION SPEED Verdict: well i think this is pretty cut and dry as to who wins in speed As Laharl definitly has far better speed feats alone then mario does Now As for Skills To help them in combate Mario: not counting power ups Mario has very few skills he can relay one..... Laharl: laharl however has Multiple skills he can relay on Several types of Magic And wepon skills Verdict: laharl durablility How much punishment can Mario and Laharl Take before they go down Mario: now mario is one durable Person He can Tank reentering the atmosphere and Even Tank a supernova (arguably) But he has 2 power ups that make him Near invicable The metal cap and Finally The white toonike suit and the Starman Gives temperary invicablility Laharl; However Laharl Constantly takes beatings from people stronger then him and comes out with Little visable damage Plus he can tank a galaxy busting attack Verdict: Mario Only with power ups and in base Laharl wins Equipment Mario: mario Has A ton of power ups that he can use in any givin fight He has Power Ups that incresses his strenght and durablility Make him near invnerable He has A Hammer which can Knock around strong foes and finally Fludd a backpack which lets him shoot water and even fly for short peirods of time Laharl: Laharl Has 4 equipment Equiped at any given time He Has a Wepon we will give him a the sword Great Baal Horn it incresses all his stats by Quite a bit He has armor equiped which Helps his attack speed durablility and SP reserve The best armor is Invicable aura which helps out all his stats and 2 support equipment i will be giving him the trapezohedron Emblem and the orion belt Belt which help his'' ''Strenght Verdict: While Laharls equipment is powerfull it lacks the diversity of Marios However Lahars Equipment help his Stats out more then Marios and his Stats are always incressed Not just for the duration of the power up I have to call equipment A tie Combat smarts: Mario: Mario Isnt That smart in combat while he does Figure out Opponents weaknesses its usually After fighting with them for a bit However Laharl: Laharl isnt to smart ether But He can Figure out complecated Geo Puzzles Verdict: Eh im gonna call it a tie Mainly cause laharl might need to help of freinds to figure out the geo puzzles Output: Output or energy Does 1 of 2 things 1 it incresses stamina which we can use to Fight on longer Or even help out our strenght Or 2 Decides howmuch power an Energy based attack does to a foe Mario: Now Mario with the Fire flower can Produce Huge Fire balls That Hurt Quite a few durable and strong opponents Not to mention using his energy he picked up a FRIKEN CASTLE however he can not use this energy constantly But his energy reserve iS HUGE Laharl: Laharls energy however is determed By SP as his stronger attacks Require SP however not only does he have Equipment that Help his SP reserves He also Has A large SP reserve in base Meaning He Has alot of energy The energy he can Use in his magic attacks are also insane As he can AGAIN hurt people who tank galaxy level attacks Verdict: While Mario debatably has the Higher amount of energy Laharls Equipment helps him and the damage He Gives out with energy IS easily above Mario and his Fire flowers ice flowers ect So Laharl Wins in this catagory Verdict for the fight: NOt only does laharl hold Most the advantages in this fight A good chunk of Marios power ups are usless GIant mushroom Laharl has fought Baal A Overlord of comparable size and WON Fire flower Usless Laharl IN the move big bang FLYS INTO THE SUN AND IS PERFECTLY FINE Ice Flower Laharl as proven before Tank extream temperaters Also Laharl can tank Fire and Ice spells pretty well Starman Laharl Can easily avoid it Till the time runs out Or even tank a hit or 2 if need be White toonike suit Laharl Can fly Mario INTO THE SUN Metal cap mario Laharl just knockes the hat off And Laharl Can heal himself if need be Mario Can't So i would have to give this fight too Laharl Omake: The cake Pincess peach had made Mario Had gone missing when they found the culpret he had eatin most of it it was a young looking child (about 4'5) Mario had tried to ask nicely for the cake back said "child" was Laharl and he Punched mario away and finished the cake and then he flew off While mario was getting up from the punch laharl gave him Category:Blog posts